An Unplanned Morning
by kyraswood
Summary: Let's just say that when Lucy woke up this morning that she was not expecting this. Not in a million years!


_Hey guys, sorry I haven't been writing for a while. I just haven't had any inspiration. But recently I had this dream, and my dreams are really realistic and weird, but that's besides the point. The point is that I dreamt this and now it is witten for your pleasure of viewing so enjoy!_

* * *

Natsu had slept over the night previous as he does most nights. He snuck in the through the window, even though he has a key, then climbed into my bed. The next morning, I hear what I think to be Natsu opening my front door. It must be him leaving. With a towel wrapped around my body I move to the bathroom to shower, getting ready for the day. As I arrive at my bathroom door I notice that it is closed, which is odd for me as I usually leave it open. Crossing the thought off as nothing I push open the door. To my shock I see Natsu wrapping a towel around his waist.

"Oh! I am so sorry." I emphasise the sorry as I really did not mean to walk in on him.

"Nah. That's ok. It's nothing like the millions of times I've walked in on you showering, or being naked. Don't sweat it." He brushes the situation off coolly.

I start to blush on the thoughts of Natsu seeing me naked. It's almost like an everyday experience now that I come to think about it.

"Hey Luce," Natsu starts out of nowhere, startling me slightly.

"Yeah, oh sorry I can go now so you can take a shower." I turn swiftly to exit the room still slightly blushing.

"No that's not it. I just wanted to ask you something." He sounds a bit off. Almost like he is nervous, shy and curious all at once.

"Um sure, what is it Natsu." I edge him to continue whilst standing just inside the doorway.

"You know how I don't get relationships, and feelings, and, and girls. You know, because they're all weird and stuff." He continues like he's trying to find the right words.

"Yeah. What about it?" I question wondering where this conversation might be going.

"Why does everyone think that we are together, or that we would be a great couple?" Natsu asks in the most serious and innocent tone he can muster.

"Well," I start, trying to figure out how to give him a simple answer. "It's probably because we are always around each other, and you sneak into my room at night to share my bed."

"That's because it's super comfy. So much more than my hammock." He grins cheekily.

"And we hug, and take care of each other when we're sick. Always go on jobs together. Now that I come to think about it, we don't really spend that much time apart." I stop to ponder for a second and then continue. "It's probably just not that much of a stretch for people to picture us being a couple, because couples do all of that stuff too." I really hope that answers his question.

He looks at me taking in all of the information I have just relayed, then looks slightly puzzled. "Wait. How can hugging make people think we're dating? I hug other people and they don't think that I'm dating them."

He does have a good point. I walk towards him and wrap my arms around his middle for a hug. Immediately he understands what I am doing and reciprocates, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. I look up into his eyes and get an idea. If I cannot explain how people's minds might work, then I'll show him.

"Ok, don't be weird about this, I'm just going to try explaining it in another way." I look to his face for confirmation on comprehension. He nods, muttering his response.

"So this hug is friendly, nothing relationship or romantic about it. You agree?" I state still embracing him in a hug. He really does give the best hugs. So warm, tight, comforting. It's just…

"Yeah. Nothing wrong with a hug." Natsu's reply pulls me out of my thoughts.

"However, even just by doing something slightly like this, it can alter people's perspectives."

I continue my explanation whilst running my slender fingers up and down his sides, also making patterns on his back. My touch it soft, gentle, almost not existent, but still has an obvious impact. Through my slight movements I feel a shiver run down Natsu's spine as he exhales a sigh.

"Luce, that feels nice." He assures my movements as not being uncomfortable.

"After that, people's minds jut run wild with thoughts. Like Mira-Jane and Juvia's minds with regards to relationships and babies." I don't cease my stroking movements with the fingers.

"Oh, and what sort of thing would they be thinking?" Natsu asks innocently whilst still enjoying the light touches of my fingers brushing at his bare skin.

"Well," I ponder once again, being to blush at all the thoughts my brain was running through. I really shouldn't have let Erza influence my reading choices.

"You know, like, relationship stuff. What people do in relationships. Like Alzac and Bisca." I try to avoid going any further.

"Oh so like kissing and stuff. Really? People imagine us kissing? And that evolves from hugging? That's really weird Luce. Anything else. You can show me. I won't mind." He pushes for more information. Seriously, what kind of friend would I be if I let my innocent friend stay confused.

Only remembering now that we are both still in towels I release from Natsu's hug and adjust it so it has no chance of falling down. Natsu looks slightly sad that I had to stop hugging him. I myself am sad to, but the towel must not come off! I re-embrace him and his face instantly lights up. It's like a child on Christmas day.

"Ok, remember not to go weird. You asked for it alright." He nods eager to find out more.

I move my arms to his and stroke them slowly and lightly, from the shoulder down to the wrist. Once I get to his wrist I take hold of them and move his hands to rest on my hips. Then move my own to wrap around his neck. Looking up to him I notice that he looks a bit nervous. Like he's going to break me if he holds to tight.

"It's ok, you can hold me. It won't hurt. I'm not going to break." Like I read his mind his face instantly relaxes as he beings to hold me properly. I've got to say, that this position also feels nice. Geese this guy is getting to me.

"So this is another way that people who are dating hug." I say not once leaving his eyes.

"It feels nice. I like this hug too. Can we hug like this too?" He confesses like those words aren't going to have an effect on me.

"Um sure," I start to blush slightly again, "I guess we can if you want." He grins at my confirmation. Seriously, I might need to go to the doctors soon. I swear I have a blushing disease or something.

I release my hold around his neck and place my hands at the nape of his neck. Slowly I draw my hands down his chest, tracing each and every one of his defined muscles. He continues to hold my waist not sure of if he is also meant to be moving.

"So I haven't been in a relationship myself, so I don't have all the answers. But sometimes people who are dating to this. But…I have no clue why." I confess more calmly than I thought I would, whist continuing the motions.

"I think I know why. Because it feels good. Maybe because it also shows that you notice my muscles and like them." He answers slyly.

"Huh. Maybe Natsu." I reply. I am defiantly not letting him know that I like his muscles. That might come off a bit…weird. Then he can really call me a weirdo. Damn you Natsu and your amazing muscles.

"Ok, close your eyes." I instruct him. He looks at me confused.

"Why?" He asks bluntly.

"Because…because…Oh! Just because alright. Do you trust me?" I ask him, getting a little bit frustrated.

"Of course I do." He follows suit and closes his eyes.

I reach up to the tip of my toes and move my nose slightly against his neck. His grip on my waist does not falter as it moves with me. Then I relax my tongue and run it from the tip of his collar bone to the base of his ear.

"Damn Luce, that feels so good." Another shudder is released down his spine, which actually startles me slightly.

I pull his neck down slightly and grab his left earlobe and start to suckle on it slightly. I continue to run my tongue up to the tip of his ear around the edges and exhale slightly sending a warm breath of air to his exposed moist skin. Snaking my left hand into his soft salmon spikes, I begin to massage the bottom of his scalp. He presses his head into my hand as I continue the action as a shudder is released throughout his body. He is definitely enjoying this. His eyes open slowly as I lower myself to the ground and lick my lips slightly replacing my hand to meet the other. He looks as if he's in a trance. Honestly the sight is breath taking.

"Luce," he exhales slightly then continues, "what do I do? It just, um…doesn't seem fair for you to do everything. Am I supposed to be doing something?" God damn, why does he have to be so cute and hot all at once. Know everything and nothing to say to make me feel all, blegh. I don't even know how to describe it.

"Well, I don't know. You could try something I guess. If you want. But I don't know what exactly. Like I said I have never done this before, so I don't know everything." I reply honestly.

"For someone who doesn't know what they are doing, you're doing a pretty damn good job." His answer makes my heart flutter inside my chest. Like a butterfly that's only just discovered the thing called flight, but realises that it's encaged.

"Thanks."

"Do you trust me?" His question yet again startles me.

"Yes, of course I do Natsu." He grins at my reply.

"Then you close your eyes ok." I nod and do what he says.

His hold on me does not falter as he begins moving forwards, which obviously make me move backwards. I find my back now flush to the wall. He adjusts himself slightly from what I can tell without seeing, separating out bodies slightly. His hands move to the bottom of my arse and I gasp. That I was not expecting. He then pulls me up, instantly my legs wrap around his waist pulling him as close as I can, this is completely new to me. His lips meet the exposed flesh at the top of my collar bone. He torturingly slowly drags his lips to the bottom of my right ear. He inhales deeply as another gasp escapes my lips. A small laugh from the back of his throat can be heard.

"You smell so good. Are you nervous Lucy?" He asks with what only I can gather is his usual grin plastered all over his face.

I nod slightly as he encases the bottom of my earlobe with his mouth. The sensation is indescribable. It is burning with sensation. The heat from his mouth with the slight exhales from his nose, combining to give this strange feeling. He also drags his tongue to the tip of my ear and exhales through his mouth with a sigh to give the tingling sensation of warm air meeting moist skin. He leans back slightly as I flutter my eyes open. His face beaming with curiosity, but his smile is also trying to shine through.

"How was that?" He asks waiting for an answer.

"Breath taking." I reply through a sigh as he squeezes my arse.

"Luce, I think that we could be in a relationship." He looks into my eyes searching for a response. "You said it yourself, that people already think we are, or we could. Plus, we already do that stuff couples do. So it wouldn't be that much of a change would it? It would just be those titles. What were they again?" Natsu's face puzzles as he tries to remember.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend?" I question to check if that is what he's meaning.

"Yeah! That's the ones!" He realises ecstatically. "So what do you think Luce? Want to be my boyfriend?"

"Um, Natsu, don't you mean girlfriend?" I ask questioning his sanity internally. He really had to go and say something stupid when he was trying to be sweet. I guess if he didn't, then he wouldn't be the Natsu everyone knows and loves.

"Oh, I thought it was because you were a boys' friend. Not my girlfriend. But I see how that makes sense. So do you Luce? Want to be my girlfriend?" He asks again realising where he went wrong.

"Yes! Yes, I will Natsu!" I exclaim out of happiness.

"So…does that mean we can try that kissing thing that Asuka was talking about now?" Natsu questions.

I nod as a grin returns to his face. I pull him in and we crash our lips together. Let's just say that this sensation is a whole lot better than the one before.

And that is the story of how Natsu and I started dating. Mira-Jane clasps her hands together in ecstasy. Her expression couldn't get any happier.

"That is a great love story!" she replies in delight. "So how long do you think until you get married?" She asks expectantly.

"Mira! We only started dating! It's too soon!" I exclaim almost passing out on the spot. Why I don't question myself internally of if I would actually marry Natsu is another thing.

"Oh, you're right! First we must get the rest of my ships together." She returns to her seriously evil devil smile as I nearly facebar. Yes. Facebar. It's the Fairy Tail upgrade from face palm. When that just doesn't seem to do the trick.

"Lucy," she starts with a glint of mischievousness in her eyes, "do you think you could help me?"

"Sure, what do you need help with Mira!" I respond almost forgetting the topic in which we were just discussing.

"Do you think you could help me bring the rest of my ships together. And then, once we have a new ship we can ask for their help." The evil in her eyes seems to be growing with every passing statement. "And soon all my ships will become a reality. And I will be the maid of honour for all your weddings."

I get up slowly and cautiously edging away from the chair with small movements hoping to Mavis that she does not notice. As I move further away I can still slightly hear her in her fantasy world where everything goes the way Mira wants with relationships. The last thing I hear her say though shocks me slightly. "And I will be the godmother to all of your children."

I haven't really thought about my future with Natsu, let alone marriage and babies. Honestly this girl has some major issues. But Natsu's children would be adorable. And they would be mine. Hopefully.

I leave the guild with a smile on my face. I don't think anything could ruin this day for me.

* * *

 _So what do you guys think or what?! I told you my dreams are weird, but hey, it doesn't matter where your inspiration comes from. It just matters that it happens. Well I'll see you all later. And don't forget **YOU ARE AN AWESOME AMAZING PERSON SO DON'T LET ANYONE TELL YOU OTHERWISE AND DON'T LET THE CRUMBS GET YOU DOWN!**_

 _kyraswood xxx_


End file.
